


Summer Smutfest 2018: Normandy Nights

by BronzeAgeLove



Series: 2018 Summer Smutfest [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Smut and Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeAgeLove/pseuds/BronzeAgeLove
Summary: (More or less) smutty oneshots from Mass Effect Andromeda featuring Garrus Vakarian and my engineer, Jordan Shepard





	1. Be Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 84: 'Be Gentle'

From time to time, Garrus wished he could show more passion without scaring her off, follow his own urges, but there was enough stuff weighing down her shoulders he didn’t want to hassle her in sexual matters. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, it was just buried so deeply underneath all the feelings of inadequacy and helplessness it took her a long time to get into the mood. He’d have to start slowly, here a nip to her neck, there talons skimming over her waist as he’d bend down to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. It usually worked if he persevered, if he gave her the feeling she was loved and wanted. But even then, one little thing could throw her off course, such as when he forgot some of his restraint and grabbed her with too much force. Her eyes would clear up, as if she woke from a dream, the sadness return. It was a waiting game sometimes.

Tonight was good. They’d returned from a mission a few hours ago, and Jordan had been in an unusually relaxed mood, so he’d gone up to her quarters after a shower, and they had a drink, talked about lighter matters. Things evolved naturally from that moment on.

Garrus looked up at her, how she straddled his hips, how her scarred thighs flexed as she rode him slowly, savouring every inch of him. She had a peculiar kind of passion once she got in the mood. Not wild, or unchecked, as he’d experienced during his youth, that kind got old quickly. Hers was a gentle, mindful kind of lust, one he didn’t know even existed before he met her. Yet it showed thousandfold in the way she’d bite her lower lip when his cock hit a particularly sweet spot, how her back arched at her peak, as if in slow motion, or in the way she’d sigh his name when their fingers intertwined. It was deep, and warm, and so her. He groaned, her slick heat all around him, and bucked his hips upwards, made her smile.

“Be gentle”, was all she said in a mocking tone before she leant down to him, pressed a tender kiss to his mouth plates, and he reached up to cradle the back of her head, tongue sliding out to meet hers. His other hand traced along the curve of her left breast, cupped it, carefully rolled her pebbled nipple between two fingers, heard her murmur in delight against his tongue, words he didn’t understand. Elation ran through him, set him on fire.

Yes, sometimes it was difficult, having to adapt to her, yet whenever he looked at her, all he could think about was that she was his dearest, Commander Jordan Shepard, Hero of the Citadel, and his heart would skip a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this is not overly smutty so I'm sorry if anyone's disappointed, but Jordan has plenty of mental problems to fight and her sex drive is almost nonexistant. Please cut her some slack <3


	2. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 29 'Candles'

When Jordan Shepard returned from her well deserved shower, rubbing her hair dry, she didn‘t expect to be greeted by soft candlelight and Garrus, with a hopeful grin to the set of his mandibles and his subvocals vibrating with so much affection she felt them reverberate in her chest.

A smile flitted over her exhausted features, made the skin around her eyes crinkle.

"Was that your idea? Where did you get candles?"

He moved to her side, ignoring her question, then tugged the damp towel from her, let it fall to the floor beside the bed. He did it casually, with slow, measured motions.

"Doesn't matter", he said, his voice soft, as he nuzzled her temple. "Lie down. I want to make you feel good. You deserve some pampering after everything you‘ve gone through the last weeks."

When he thrust a small box of chocolates into her hands, she chuckled, a rueful little sound, soon to be replaced by a blissful murmur as he traced her naked body with his hands, stopping at shoulders, breasts, waist, the curve of her hip, giving her flesh a gentle squeeze and each time pressing his mouth plates to her skin in an approximation of a kiss, until she gave in, placed the chocolates on her nightstand and leaned back against her cushions.

"You're beautiful illuminated like this", he whispered close to her ear, the purr of his voice making her shiver pleasantly. She didn't like the way she looked, and even though Garrus kept repeating how gorgeous he thought she was, she found it difficult to accept. Yet Jordan had to admit how, while old-fashioned, there was a certain charm about the way candles always managed to bathe everything in a warm light, softening harsh lines and colours to something comforting and beautiful, a welcoming golden hue so different from the browns and ashes and reds, the hectic and adrenaline of the battlefield. Even the scars on her legs and chest appeared softer, as did the metallic glint off Garrus' plates as he positioned himself between her thighs, carefully rubbing his nose against the soft skin on the inside, revelling in her scent. The image was strange, and yet, knowing he did this only for her, because she meant something to him, made her skin break out in goosebumps.

"Don't overdo it, I don't want you to get sick", Jordan reminded him, tracing her fingertips along his fringe in an affectionate manner, "I need you on the next mission."

"Of course. I know my limit."

And with that, he started lapping her, softly at first, not to overwhelm her right at the beginning, skimmed his long blue tongue along her folds, drawing up the moisture, soft, tentative flicks against her clit, while his hands stroked her thighs.

Her head fell back into the cushions, a sigh drawn from her parted lips, his eager purr vibrating through her, making her tired heart sing. Worries dissipated, were gone like scattered snowflakes at his caresses. Even if only for a few precious minutes, Jordan allowed herself to be herself. Not the saviour of the Citadel, back from the dead. Not the hero of the galaxy everyone felt entitled to ask for help. Right now, she was Jordan Shepard, loved, supported. Even heroes needed some time off.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 79 'Like a Virgin'

Fingers glide over plates, brush over a twitching mandible. Slowly, gingerly. For both, it’s the first time with someone from another species. They sense each other’s nervousness, and it’s good this way. There is no rush.  
  
Tomorrow could be their last day, their attack on the Collector’s Base, and the shadow of that thought looms over them, naked as they are, on her bed in the captain’s cabin. The glow from the nightstand flickers over them, Garrus and his bandaged face, Jordan Shepard with all her scars. So many battles. So many times already, they could have died, yet they didn’t. They prevailed, because they had each other’s backs, looked out for each other. Just as they do now.  
  
A smile plays over Jordan’s features, blooms like a flower after a long drought as she straddles Garrus’ hips. She’s never been especially self-assertive in sexual matters up to now, the audacity she displayed when she suggested to blow off steam together had surprised herself. She is nervous, as she lets her gaze roam over his alien form, the way his purr reverberates in her chest, a sound so full of anticipation, _so him_. He is here now, contemplates her with those bright blue eyes, calm and composed, draws his - in foresight filed - talons down her scarred body, as if this, _them_ , was the most natural thing in the galaxy.  


She shivers, the sensation more intense than anything that ever happened on a battlefield. He gives a low growl as she sinks down on him, envelops him, strokes her waist when she grimaces. She hasn’t slept with anyone in years, never really had the wish or urge to do so, and it takes her time to adjust. Inch by inch, she exhales, tries to relax. Because this is the first time she feels sure of what she wants, _him, here_ , and yet, the insecurity remains. But it’s gone, on a wave of blush and excitement when he reaches up to cup her cheek, pulls her down to press his forehead against hers, softly nips her throat, encourages her to move. _It’s ok_. And she does, grows more courageous, more playful, rocks her hips, welcomes the friction, the sensation he gives her, new yet familiar. His head falls back over the edge of the bed with a groan, his talons dimpling her thighs as she grinds against him, makes her smile at the notion of giving him all this pleasure. No matter what’s going to happen at the Collector’s Base. He’s here, with her, and right now, that‘s the only thing that matters.


End file.
